Daemon
by sakuralilian
Summary: Chris age 16, he receives magical majority which includes not only his power but also the previous life of 22 year old Chris, who died protecting Wyatt from turning evil during time travel. Chris and Wyatt move to Japan... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daemon

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Chris/Hiei, Wyatt/Kurama previous: Chris/Bianca

Summary: Chris age 16, he receives magical majority which includes not only his power but also the previous life of 22 year old Chris, who died protecting Wyatt from turning evil during time travel. This causes a major rift between Chris and Wyatt; Piper Halliwell decides to send them to descent relatives in Japan where they run into different kind of demons, spirit world and whole lot of craziness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Yu Yu Hakusho, this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

Author Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I am not so great at English writing; my forte lies in Science and Math side more than literature. This doesn't mean I don't like writing, I actually love it but I am not so great so please excuse any outstanding errors. I try to proofread my work but it only goes so far. That said the reason I started with an Authors note is simple I am usually busy with college, exams, and work so I don't update my stories as often as I would like, again that doesn't mean I am abandoning any of my stories I would continue as long as I have motivation to write. With that I hope you all enjoy this story whose idea has been bugging me for almost a year. Any constructive criticisms are welcome but please no insults ;-) Also if anyone wants to volunteer their services as a beta let me know for any of my stories.

** ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Remember<strong>

Happy Birthday to You  
>Happy Birthday to You<br>Happy Birthday Dear Chris  
>Happy Birthday to You.<p>

Comes the song from the table held by the owner of P3 where the Halliwells were celebrating Chris's birthday though Chris and the other children were not allowed to drink any alcohol under the watchful eye of Piper Halliwell, they decided to come there to enjoy as always. Since this was Chris's sixteenth birthday, he was going to receive his magical inheritance, when Wyatt received his, he almost blew the house down and Piper gave him permission to use Excalibur without adult supervision. Though Wyatt had a lot of experience with sword fighting and even kendo, he was never allowed to summon Excalibur to him without either of their parents or aunts present.

Chris was worried about his own inheritance alas the night came to the end and everyone went home. The grandfather clock in the living room of the Halliwell manor chimed midnight when everything began to unfold.

Chris screamed throat out "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" but he wasn't the only one, as the Chris power magnified almost equal to Wyatt though less deadly, the house was stable and everyone felt relief as if the pain is gone it seemed one of the new power that Chris received is was projection, where he would be able to project his feeling since he had the power of empathy already, this would help him understand others better. Strikingly Wyatt had started screamed at same time and it seemed it was due to their telepathic connection.

**Dream/Memory**

Chris and Wyatt flash back to when Christopher Perry arrives at Halliwell manor; they witness Perry first appearing to warn the Charmed Ones of the impending danger of the Titans. He claimed to be a Whitelighter from the future but could not answer all their questions, as they might affect the future in ways they could not foresee. Although he was helpful in the defeat of the Titans, he orchestrated the promotion of Leo as an Elder, thus separating Piper and Leo, this causes both Wyatt and Chris to churn, but what Wyatt doesn't know is that Chris also saw what he evil Wyatt did to the city in the future. He didn't realize that Chris was afraid of him and was pulling away so that he could never be betrayed as Perry was.

They see how everyone was blaming Chris for everything that was going wrong, Wyatt thought 'sure Perry sent Dad to Valaha, and made him an elder but it's not his fault for try his best'

Leo and Chris remain at odds, though Chris did unintentionally use a wish from a Genie to gain Leo's trust, friendship and forgiveness. It wasn't until Phoebe saw a brown-haired younger brother of Wyatt several years in the future in a vision quest, that she uncovered the truth that Chris was her nephew and Piper's son. When she confronted Chris about this, he finally "got busted" and said "only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time". After telling Phoebe this, he enlisted her help to have Piper and Leo sleep together so he could be conceived before he would cease to exist. Phoebe/Genie puts Piper and Leo to sleep. With them fast asleep, Phoebe helpless in the bottle stolen by Paige's boyfriend and Paige trying to convince him to return the bottle, Chris is left all alone against the Genie/Demoness who threatens him she will kill his parents if he doesn't orb her to the bottle. Meanwhile Paige finds out the truth as well. When she and Phoebe are turned into ghosts, Phoebe enters the Demoness's body and makes her the same old Genie again. Everything goes back to normal and the only problem is that Chris has started to fade away and will disappear if his aunts don't help him with his parents. He hears Phoebe tell Paige that it might be for the better; after all he came to warn them about Wyatt and he did that. While Paige and Phoebe are at a loss when they realize he heard that, he calms them down saying that he had thought of that himself and now that he feels he's floating, it's already too late to do anything about it. After asking them to take care of themselves and each other Chris fades completely, but is conceived thanks to a night spent in the ghostly plane between Piper and a mortally wounded Leo. Chris, Phoebe, and Paige managed to rescue them from this alternate world and have Gideon heal Leo from his Darklighter arrow wound just in time.

With the sisters knowing about his true identity now Chris tries to stay away from them, especially from Piper for as much as possible. Piper thinks he hates her and turns to her father for help to understand Chris's attitude. Apparently Chris is in a very good relationship with his grandfather and reveals to him that Piper was supposed to die when he was only 14, he says it would hurt him to go back after meeting her here and spending time with her and find her dead. Victor helps him understand that he has to spend as much time with Piper as he can, making sure she knows he loves her. Leo is gone and he does not know about Piper's pregnancy, moreover he doesn't know that Chris is his son, but he soon finds out. Later, while on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, Leo asks Chris why he hates him so much. Chris tells him it doesn't matter, but Leo tells him that it does to him. Chris tells Leo that he was never there for him growing up. He was there for Piper, Wyatt, and the world, but never for him. Leo tells Chris that maybe he came from the future to not only save Wyatt, but to save their relationship as well to which Chris bitterly replies that he doubts it. When Chris is arrested for stealing a car in an attempt to chase a demon, Leo orbs into the jail to break Chris out. Chris is surprised that Leo is breaking the rules of an Elder. Leo tells him that it doesn't matter because he is his son and he cares for him more than the rules the Elders have set. Chris is happy to hear that; now he knows his father will always be there for him when he needs him, unlike the Leo from his future and the two begin to bond.

Gideon messes up with the two opposite worlds to get Wyatt, and the world changes so that everybody is too happy, too law-obedient and Piper has cast a spell on Paige and Phoebe to forget that Gideon is responsible for Wyatt turning evil. It is up to Leo and Chris to fix it all and save the balance in the universe. While Leo is at the hospital facing Barbas, Chris is left at the Manor protecting Wyatt from Gideon who attacks him and stabs him in the stomach. The wounded Chris falls to the floor and calls for Leo before Gideon orbs out with Wyatt. Unable to heal Chris, Leo obeys his son who tells him to leave him and find Wyatt for if he saves Wyatt; he'll save him, too. Leo asks him to hold on and not to give up to which Chris answers "You either". His body disappeared as he died, however, proving that he had changed the future and that perhaps an alternate Chris with different memories would survive. Hours after the future Chris's death, the present Chris was born.

**End Dream/Memory**

Wyatt jerks out of his bed due to Chris scream, it seems that the rest of the memories of the past is catching up to Chris, throwing him in a coma. When Chris woke up paranoid, every time Wyatt trued to talk with him, he flinches away even telepathically. This causes a great décor in the family since the Phoebe's girls liked Wyatt the best and thought Chris did something wrong whereas Paige's kids liked kids Chris. To fix this Piper decides that the Chris and Wyatt need a bit of the time to themselves, and Leo tells her of a renowned physic Genkai. After calling her, they decided with Paige and Phoebe to ask if Wyatt and Chris would like to move to Japan to heal.

Chris and Wyatt both decided to go, Chris said crying "Dad I really don't want to go far from Wyatt or fear him, he protected me always even when I was the other Chris." "But later he did such horrible things when Mom died, he even killed the elders."

Wyatt who heard everything comes in and Chris winces away the Wyatt spells

Fear comes, fear goes

Help me understand

What my brother feels

At once all the fear, anxiety and sorrow fall over Wyatt, Leo screamed/freaked "Wyatt, Wyatt come on say something. Please"

Chris said crying sobbing worse "Please Wyatt I didn't mean it, I can't control it but please be okay"

Wyatt whimpering wears off when Chris finally talks to Wyatt telepathically and forgives him for alternate future self _'everything is fine big bro you are not evil, and never will be. You will not do any of those things nor will you hurt me.'_

Wyatt begins to come out of the dazed "Sorry Chris, I …I did such horrible thing made you fear me killed your finance. I am so so …" Wyatt breaks down. Seeing this Leo and Piper who just come when Leo screamed asked then and there "Wyatt, Chris agree to go, but would you like a change of scendary and go to your dads old friend Master Genkai. She has a shrine in Japan and would be willing to have both of you." Both Chris and Wyatt looks at their parents with a shocked written all over their faces, they have never thought of their parents sending thme ay any where far though telepathically they discuss

Wyatt: '_What do you think bro sounds exciting?'_

Chris: _'Yea I think I need to spend some time with you without parents interventions'_ though Chris inner thoughts he still had some fear knowing cared and will protect not hurt him gave him enough courage to talk

Wyatt and Chris both nod to their parents

Wyatt "Sure mom dad we will go, did you apply to high school there?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Read and Review please, I need to know if this works or should I work on my other fan fictions

Let me know

-SL


	2. Please Read

Hello all,

Thank you for reading my stories, I am disappointed in myself and that I need to inform you all that I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories from here within next couple of days. I am planning on restarting work from scratch and I am not abandoning any of my stories.

This note is going to be on my profile as well as in my stories to inform you all of the change. As I update I will change the note on my profile accordingly, I plan to write more and post them as soon as I believe they are ready.

Anyone who is interested in being a beta for the stories on my profile and/or my future stories PM me and we will talk.

Things that my beta or more than one ;) will be responsible for are the following: Help me get out of writers block mainly by tossing ideas and improving stories, looking and proofreading is one of the things obviously, finally keeping me on a schedule and I will tell you that I plan to update a story a week or something like that so you are not left guessing.

I tend to forget to send the copy of the next chapter to the beta, or just ask if I worked on the next chapter if it's been a while you have heard from me or something. I am pretty good at actually writing but then sending it off I usually forget about it all together.

There you have it, I am sorry that I have to do this but there are stories I am working on now, that have nothing to do with the once I started two years ago some even before that. I plan on finishing every story I put up on my profile and every story that I want to write in the future.

I deeply apologize if I caused any inconvenience to anyone. If you have question, comments or concerns please feel free to send me an PM if the stories are gone from my profile and well if you cant review what not there.

Thank you for reading I know you all wanted a chapter but hopefully you will all get something nice to read soon.

-Talked enough Lily out


End file.
